Rise of Dark Matter
Rise of Dark Matter is an on-going fanfiction written by DMSwordsmaster. Summary No Summary= |-| Act 1 - Fall of the Princess= The story starts off with Cheerilee taking her students to a museum. Two fillies discover a hidden statue depicting a dark warrior named Revelian Zeronius. The museum curator discovers the fillies and leads them back to the class. Afterwards, the statue inexplicably shatters. Sometime later, Twilight Sparkle heads to the museum to investigate. The curator tells Twilight about the statue, stating that it was an artistic piece of Revelian Zeronius, one of the worst threats Equestria has faced. Twilight, bewildered, gathers the rest of the Mane 6 and heads to Canterlot to confront Princess Celestia to get answers. When she arrives, she tells Celestia of the statue. Celestia becomes shocked that Twilight had actually found out about Revelian. She then leads the ponies to a hidden room, which contained several murals of Revelian's exploits. Celestia leads the Mane 6 around the room, telling them of Revelian's evil, as well as informing them that the Elements of Harmony cannot defeat Revelian. She explains to them of the Elements of Emotion, which were made to keep the emotions of ponies balanced. She tells them that she combined the Elements of Harmony with the Elements of Emotion and barely managed to defeat Revelian. She leads the ponies back to the throne room. Much to everyone's horror, Revelian indeed returns, materializing in the center of the room. He mocks the ponies, attacks Rainbow Dash, and kidnaps Fluttershy, in order to lead the ponies to a trap. Celestia sends the ponies off to the abandoned opera house in order to save Fluttershy. They meet Spike on the way, who says that he saw Twilight leaving in a hurry and followed to see what was wrong. Twilight tries to get him to head back, but he refuses. Finally, she lets him come along with the others. Once the ponies arrive, Revelian mocks them again, laughing at how naive they were to come to the opera house. He then targets Spike, having read his mind and seen his affection towards Rarity. He torments Spike to the point that Spike attacks Revelian with a fireball, which inadvertently sets the opera house on fire. Revelian, unfazed, suddenly goes ballistic. He attacks Spike, leaving him fighting for his life. Rarity fends Revelian off before he can kill Spike, but this simply leads to Rarity getting viciously attacked as well. Twilight attempts to stop Revelian as well, but Revelian slices her across the face, leaving her temporarily blind in one eye. He then storms to finish Spike and Rarity off, but suddenly, an unknown power surges through Rarity and Spike. Revelian gets completely swept off of his feet by the unknown power. This gives the ponies a chance to flee. They manage to flee the burning opera house and head to the hospital. After learning that she will be able to see again after a while, Twilight checks on Rarity. Rarity, meanwhile, learns from a doctor that Spike is fighting for his life. The doctor states that if he does survive, it would be a miracle. This leaves Rarity in tears. Twilight tries to comfort her, but Rarity violently rebuffs her. Rarity blames herself for Spike's state, saying that she should have said something during Revelian's torment. However, Twilight reminds Rarity that if it wasn't for Spike, they most likely would have died. Meanwhile, Revelian pulls himself out of the ruins of the opera house, and flies off towards the palace in order to confront Celestia. He soars by the hospital, attracting Twilight's attention. She runs after him, despite the danger. Revelian arrives at the palace and goes on a killing spree, attacking everyone he sees. Twilight manages to make it to the palace herself. When she enters, she has to stop in horror at the scene before her. Revelian had slaughtered everyone in his way, leaving a trail of death and destruction in his wake. Twilight manages to build up the courage to continue. Meanwhile, Celestia orders Princess Luna to leave, embracing the fact that she was going to die at Revelian's hands. She knew that Luna had to survive if there was to be any hope for Equestria. After Luna flees, Revelian kicks the door open. Celestia feebly prepares for what would be her final battle. When Twilight finally makes it to the throne room, she discovers that Celestia was completely devastated by Revelian's raw power. Celestia tells Twilight that her final test was to defeat Revelian and save Equestria. Revelian, however, taunts them both again, and rams his fist through Celestia's chest, tearing out her heart. Twilight cries in despair while Revelian laughs maniacally. The sun falls from the sky, leaving the world in a state of night. Twilight manages to regain her composure, and screams at Revelian, calling him a monster. Revelian laughs, and begins to talk down about Celestia's leadership, calling her a failure. He goes on to list how she never helped Twilight during any of her times of need, and states that she had gotten used to the fine-life of royalty and lost all sense of responsibility, which lead to her death. Twilight shouts back that Revelian's only trying to come off as a hero. Revelian response: "Excuse me...? Twilight, you ignorant fool... I think you're mistaken… I'm not trying to justify shit. I'm just laying the facts down. I may be a monster, Twilight… But at least I'm willing to admit it." Afterwards, he grabs Twilight and starts to choke her. However, bizarrely, Revelian suddenly drops her and falls to his knees, screaming. He grabs Twilight and throws her out a window, where Princess Luna catches her. Luna takes her to the hospital, where she meets up with the others. She tells everyone what happened, much to their shock. She also starts to tell Luna what Celestia had told her- She tells Luna of the elements of Emotion, and the three kingdoms. While Twilight explains, Revelian gets to his feet, and shouts at himself for letting Twilight go. He then prepares a spell in order to create a massive core of Dark Matter in the sky. He makes a pentagram on the floor and lights it aflame, sending a massive beam of energy to the sky. Dark Matter rains down on Canterlot. Princess Luna teleports herself along with the Mane 6 back to Ponyville. Afterwards, Twilight tells Luna that she must raise the sun, and not to trust anyone. She, along with the others, heads off due north towards Glucinous, the kingdom of happiness. END OF ACT 1. PLEASE CLICK ON ACT 2 TO CONTINUE SUMMARY. |-| Act 2 - The Adventure=